A Sunny Place
by Ellarose C
Summary: -Oh, I miss you, you know.- kink meme deanon for the prompt 'Slow Dancing'. USUK.


It was raining softly outside, and England was reading the newspaper at his kitchen table. He didn't look up when America stomped down the stairs from the bedroom and ended up at his side, setting down his laptop on the table next to him.

"Whatever inane video you want to show me, I don't want to see it right now," he told him curtly, crossing his legs and turning the page of his paper.

America laughed and clicked a button on his keyboard. A low melody started playing, and he turned up the volume as much as his computer's speaker would let him. He pushed England's paper down onto the table, finally drawing his gaze. Blue eyes smiled softly, and England's heart fluttered and turned to butter.

"Dance with me," he said, taking England's hands into his own.

England gave a weak smile in return and caved in easily with a little "Okay." He let himself be pulled to his feet and his arms draped around broad shoulders, America's arms going around his waist and holding him close. He tucked his head under America's chin, hiding his smile from the other and closing his eyes.

They made small mincing steps around the kitchen floor, letting the smooth-voiced singer croon away in the background. America hummed along.

_May be surrounded by_  
><em>A million people I<em>  
><em>Still feel all alone<em>  
><em>I just wanna go home<em>  
><em>Oh, I miss you, you know<em>

"So what brought this on?" England asked after a minute. America shrugged slightly under his arms, fingers laced together at the small of England's back. In return, England twirled his own fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I dunno, I just wanted to dance with you." He tilted his head to press his nose into England's hair. "I miss you, you know."

England bit the inside of his lip to keep his smile from growing as a ball of something warm and soft filled his chest. "I assure you, the feeling is quite mutual." He turned his face to switch the cheek resting against America's chest and let America lead him around the kitchen, the slightly tinny song and the rain pattering against the windowpanes keeping time.

_Another aeroplane_  
><em>Another sunny place<em>  
><em>I'm lucky, I know<em>  
><em>But I wanna go home<em>  
><em>Mmmm, I've got to go home<em>

America kept humming, sending deep vibrations across England's skin, until the song faded to a stop, then changed into a different soft jazz song. Slowly, they came to a stop, standing in the middle of the kitchen floor.

England was the first to move, straightening in America's arms and sliding his hands down around his shoulders to rest against his chest. He stared at them blankly until America unhooked his fingers and lifted up England's chin, smiling still, and stole a kiss. England's hands clutched at America's shirt.

"You're welcome," America whispered against his mouth.

England snorted. "Please, no more humility, I don't think I could stand it," he retorted snarkily. His biting sarcasm was ruined slightly by the giddy smile on his face. The song grew to an annoyingly loud volume behind him, and America stepped away to turn it down. England followed, embracing him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder, pressing a small kiss to America's temple. "But thank you."

America smiled at his from the corner of his eye. "Of course, honey." England made a face at the pet name, letting America's waist go and sitting back down, picking up his newspaper and searching for where he had been cut off.

Huffing at England's attention shifting away from him, America plopped down in the chair next to England, turning it and his laptop so he could swing his feet up into England's lap. His nose wrinkled at the mismatched socks on his thighs, but made no effort to push them away. The rain slid down the windows across from them, and both of them smiled at nothing.

_It'll all be all right_  
><em>I'll be home tonight<em>  
><em>I'm coming back home<em>

* * *

><p>{AN: Just kind of realized I've never put this up here. An old kink fill for the prompt 'Slow Dancing'. The song is 'Home' by many people, although the one I have is by Michael Buble.}


End file.
